Just Like You
by Cries in Vain
Summary: Based on Jumper. An underground network of a people are fighting a secret war with the Paladins, unseen by average eyes. Both groups are after jumpers but for two very different reasons. GriffinOC
1. Chapter 1

"He's not here

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"He's gone," the voice replied into the microphone attached to her head. She stood a little longer holding the earpiece more securely to her ear before walking towards the small crowd ahead of her. The team all dressed in black appeared to be falling in and out of focus, well at least that is what the average eye would guess. They were photographing a broken electric tower, with half of its metal frame a mere two feet from the ground. She nodded to people collecting soil samples as she passed, tucking her 5mm handgun back into the back of her belt. The foreigners in the small area were trying to stay inconspicuous knowing that any potential danger was not meant for them. 

"What have you got for me?" a gruff voice with all the attitude of someone in charge asked as the dark haired woman came to hear what was being said. She nodded to her superior officer who towered above her slight frame before smiling at the man answering the question. 

"Definitely not caused by a Paladin attack," he replied pushing his frameless glasses up her nose before flipping through his collected field notes. "There appears to have been a fight of some kind as the positioning of the soil is erratic, not to mention the electric pylon. There were also two sets of footprints found and one appears to be fresher than the other."

"If Paladins were not involved who owns the second set of prints?"

"More important that that, Jacqueline, how did her get out of his metal cage?" the man beside her turned and smirked. His semi smile was gentle despite his rough voice and intimidating presence. The dark haired figure glared playfully back from underneath her fringe and was about to respond to the use of her full name but the scientist with the glasses spoke up. 

"Richard, I mane sir, we also have to consider the fact that he could be seriously hurt."

"Yes, Daniel, that's a good point, get some more people tracking him." Richard turned and looked over the group of men and women as they worked against the backdrop of the warring country. The small dark haired figure was about to move towards the white tent that had been set up behind the mass of twisted metal when a voice drifted her way. 

"Jac I want you to go back to the bunker. You know Clara will have my head if you're not back early, safe and sound," Richard shouted as he walked away, "looking after you has made her nervous and delusional. She still sees you as nine and not nineteen."

"Luck me… Don't tell me you're afraid of a woman and a pregnant one at that," Jack shouted back laughing. She jumped back just in time so she did not hear any reply being made.

Jac's next steps were taken on a white tiled floor surrounded by similarly coloured walls. A man behind three inches of glass motioned her forward as he typed away at a keyboard and unlocked the pressure sealed metal doors. Her black steel tipped boots clicked with every step as she walked towards the scanners everyone had to endure.

"Good morning John. Why do we have to do this every time?" Jack complained good-naturedly as she placed her gun and jacket in a plastic tray. The scanners were no ordinary scanners despite their normal appearance as they were used to detect electrical impulses, not metals. 

"The war for jumpers is getting more dangerous, you know that Little J. We can't be too careful," the man who had granted her access replied from within his glass working pod. 

"Trust me, I would tell you if I got hit with 1000 volts," Jac explained as she walked between the scanner only for nothing to happen. "Besides I'm barely out in the field as it is and if I am I have someone tailing my ass the whole time." 

"Not my rules, I just enforce them. Anyway the body's in a delicate balance and tiny shifts in electrical activity could have a dramatic effect on anybody but especially people like us," the man recalled the speech from memory having had to answer this question too many times. "Imagine jumping and only half your body getting there." 

"Well there is always that." Jack waved lazily before grapping her stuff and exiting from a door to the left. The door swung closed slowly, the metal clicking together when it finally shut, resulting in the sound bouncing off the shining marble before dying on the ears of the security guard. 

"Young people," he muttered before picking up the phone before it had a chance to start ringing. "You've found him? So the illusive Griffin has finally been caught… yes I will prepare the staff for your arrival."

* * *

Just a random idea I had after watching the movie. I know this chapter is short but it's needed to help set the scene for the story. Let me know what you think. Until next time. Vain 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara, I'm back," Jac called after opening the heavy iron door

"Sara, I'm back," Jac called after opening the heavy iron door. This door, like the others placed strategically along the row, where build into the cold, thick concrete that lined the enclosed underground civilisation. The doors marked the living quarters set up at the back of the chamber rising five stories high, which housed the many jumpers seeking protection from the outside world. The four-football field width cement casing took care of that; no one on the outside would be able to detect the activity occurring under their feet.

Despite its unglamorous, generic appearance Jac felt warm and indistinctly at home when the door closed with a loud click behind her. Her brown eyes swept over the plush carpets and soft mismatched furniture, enjoying the moment's silence the large 'holes in the wall' seemed to create. Jac was mulling over once again how the home appeared, to a stranger, like a conscious and deliberate attempt to mix genres and eras of design history. When in fact it was completely unintentional on the part of the owner.

The moment's silence was broken however when a toddler no older than four could be heard running along the kitchen tiles before his footsteps were muffled by the carpet in front of the young woman. Jac had just enough time to bend forward slightly and open her arms before the little boy had launched himself towards her slim form.

"Hello Ben, I missed you. Did you miss me?" she asked pulling him off the ground and into her arms. The small blond head of hair nodded, smiling in such a way that his little dimples showed.

"Benjamin, you shouldn't run like that, I can't keep up with you," a slightly breathless voice shouted while turning the corner from the kitchen into the living room. The voice belonged to a woman with long blonde hair and a pronounced pregnancy bump.

"You are too cute," Jac responded to the child's giggling before releasing Ben back onto the floor. Jac smiled at the woman waddling forward before running forward and capturing the smaller woman in a hug, remaining mindful of the large bump intercepting their greeting.

XXX

"Gently men," ordered an accretive voice. A group of four black clad figures walked as fast as they could through the white security area while carrying a stretcher.

They managed, without stumbling, to make it to the western edge of the cold floor and through it's concealed door. The large room had been split in two by a wall of one-way mirrors. The half of the room that was not used for observation was all grey with clean lines. A sturdy flat pillow less bed sat in the centre surrounded by mounts of sterilised medical equipment.

The men moved forward and hoisted the motionless body onto the table before stepping back and standing to a relaxed form of attention. The leader of the group began to buckle the stilled ankles with leather restrains when a figure in white entered via the observation room.

"Is that really necessary?" the white clothed man asked in an s slightly exasperated tone.

"Judging by this boys erratic and panicked behaviour when we caught him, I would say 'yes, it's necessary'" he finished strapping down the arms and chest.

"If I hadn't read this guys report I would say it was you that made him reach in such a way," the aging doctor replied with a small smile, " but seeing as how I have, I would say his behaviour is a little strange, a little too protective but he is among his own now. Surely that will be enough to calm him".

XXX

"What have I told you about being gone too long," a pregnant Clara asked before stepping back and lightly whacking the brunette on the back of the head.

Jac laughed good naturedly before replying, " I think being pregnant is affecting your concept of time because Richard personally over saw my early departure to ensure I wouldn't be late". Noticing the disbelieving look Clara gave her, Jac rolled her eyes, "Okay fine I've been gone a few days but believe me it was mostly spent paper pushing. Nothing exciting and/or dangerous happened the whole time until right before I _had _to come back," Jac grumbling blowing her fringe up in an attempt to remove it from her eyes.

There was a pause before Clara spoke again, "Did the team have any luck finding him?"

Jac shock her head " No, the place was a mess… everyone's baffled as to how he managed to escaped the pylon and to add to that the energy to get away."

"Poor boy," Clara replied sadly, while looking to her own son playing at her feet before looking back at Jac, "he's been through so much."

"We all have," Jac returned solemnly before trying to lighten the mood, " It must be the curse for having a gift such as ours, the Gods must be jealous." Clara nodded and rubbed Jac's shoulder gently not missing the emotion that had flashed across her eyes. The brunette was about to speak when a beeping came from the side of her belt.

She lifted the small black pager and read the series of numbers flashing across the screen. Pager still in hand she crossed the floor to grab the phone positioned of the kitchen wall. She dialled a number and spoke to the voice on the other end while Clara stood with a confused look on her face.

"Right, okay. I'll be there in a few," Jac finished, putting down the phone before turning to meet questioning eyes." That was central, he's here. They want someone his own age to be around when he wakes up and I've been volunteered."

XXX

"Hello doc, long time no see. How longs it been six maybe seven full days, must be a new record," Jac greeted the aging doctor whom she had come to view as her own grandfather. He smiled, somewhat relieved to see her, " Yes young Jac, after three days and no word from you I started to get worried… thought you'd died or something," he smirked and nudged her shoulder with his elbow when she stopped beside her.

They both turned to peer through the glass out to the figure on the bed who was currently being patched up by a group of young medics. His skin was seen to be icy pale and marred by red scars where a long needle had been pushed deep into the skin of his arm.

"How is he?" she whispered her gaze falling on the angry red marks.

"Good, considering what he's been through, I'm not sure many others would survive what he's been and is going through. You see the scars don't you?"

"Yeah, he's some machine," Jac muttered as her eyes ran over his wet matted hair to his face that even in induced sleep looked uneasy.

He noticed the confusion on her face as she studied the young man lying on the table, "Don't worry Jac, the only way he would be more comfortable would be if we hit him with a 'tranq' gun. He'll be awake soon, so Richard wants to brief you before you speak to him."

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I had a lot of very serious exams to take :P

Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed!

Until next time, Vain


End file.
